


Ink (Yandere Jungkook x Reader)

by Kpopyandere



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Obsession, Obsessive Behaviour, Reader-Insert, Tattoos, Yandere, Yandere Bangtan Boys | BTS, kpopyandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:27:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22774111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kpopyandere/pseuds/Kpopyandere
Summary: Jungkook's all you have now
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Reader, Yandere!Jeon Jungkook/Reader, Yandere!Jungkook/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 147





	Ink (Yandere Jungkook x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts from drink-it-write-it on Tumblr

Nothing was going right for you. You’d been laid off from your job. You got a notice from your landlord that she was increasing your rent. And, to top it all off, you had just learned that your so-called friends decided that they didn’t want anything to do with you anymore because, apparently, you were too “mopey” and “annoying”. It felt like you were losing everything. You’d never felt so alone in your life.

Curled up on your couch, you were having a good cry, when you heard a knock at your door. You ignored it, choosing instead to snuggle deeper into your pillows and blankets, pretending that the world around you didn’t exist. The person knocked again, louder this time.

“Go away!” You yelled, not caring about coming off as rude.

“Y/N? It’s me.” Shit. It was your sort-of boyfriend, Jungkook. Sort-of because you’d only been seeing each other for three months and hadn’t had the exclusivity talk yet.

“I’m not -,” you sniffled, “I’m not in the mood to see you right now. Go away, _please_ ,” you said, more politely this time. Jungkook was a sensitive guy and there was no need to upset him. Besides, he was one of the few people in your life who hadn’t screwed you over.

“Please open the door, Y/N. I brought Chinese.”

Your ears perked up at that. Damn Jungkook for knowing your weakness.

“Okay, hold on a second,” you said back. You got up and surveyed your appearance in the mirror that you had by the entrance to your apartment. It was undeniable that you looked terrible. Your hair was a mess on top of your head. Your eyes were swollen. And you had a bit of snot coming out of your nose. You pulled the hood from the hoodie you were wearing over your hair, covering that mess at least. You wiped your nose and tried to dry your eyes as best you could so you could open the door and look at least somewhat presentable for Jungkook.

Opening the door, you plastered on a fake smile and to try and look normal. Jungkook looked you over, “Wow, you look terrible.”

“What the hell, Jungkook? Do you _want_ to get this door slammed in your face?”

“No! No! I didn’t mean it like that!” He said, rushing through the door and into your apartment before you could stop him, “I just meant that you don’t look like your normal self. You’ve obviously been crying.”

You rolled your eyes at a him. “Yeah, well, it’s been a shitty week. So…you brought food?”

“Talk to me first. What’s going on?”

“I don’t want to talk about it,” you were eyeing the takeout bags in his hands, “Ooh, you brought donuts too?” You said, reaching forward to grab the bag.

He moved it away from you and walked the short distance to your kitchen, placing all the bags on a counter there. He then turned and blocked them all with his body, preventing you from getting to them. “Talk first.”

You rolled your eyes at him again, “Ugh! Fine!” You began telling him the whole sordid tale of what was going on with you. Your job, your landlord, and, most importantly, your friends. “And then they said that they didn’t want to be friends with me anymore. That I was annoying and embarrassing,” you finished with a sob.

Jungkook listened sympathetically and put his arms around you. He already knew all this, of course. After all, it had been him who had paid your friends to ditch you. They’d all accepted the money, happily, showing Jungkook how treacherous and unworthy of you they were. He’d done you a favour but knowing that you likely wouldn’t see it that way, _yet_ , he didn’t speak on it. He didn’t have anything to do with your rent increase and your lost job. Those were just happy little bonuses for him. God, you were _so vulnerable_ right now. It was perfect.

He put his hands on your waist, **“Why do they insist on hurting you? I hate seeing you in pain. Let me take you away from it all.”**

You sniffled, looking up at him, “What do you mean?”

“Let’s go somewhere together. Take a break from everything. Where have you always wanted to go? I’ll take you there.”

“That’s really kind of you, Kook, but I can’t right now. I should be looking for another job. And I can’t afford to take a vacation at the moment.”

“I’ll take care of it. Come on. It’ll be fun. We can go wherever you want.”

Throwing off all your responsibilities and going somewhere nice with Jungkook was extremely tempting, even more so when you thought about a wet, tanned, topless Jungkook on a beautiful, hot, sandy beach. But it wasn’t practical.

“I also need to find a new apartment. Even with a new job, I don’t think I’ll be able to afford this one anymore.”

His eyes widened, “You can live with me!” He said, excited. “You don’t have to worry about rent. I’ll take of it,” he said, yet again.

“No way, Kook. We’ve only been dating like three months. We’re not even exclusive.”

He froze, a puzzled expression on his face, “We’re not?”

“I mean, we never even had the talk…” you said, your voice trailing off. Oh, no. Had you fucked up? You couldn’t bear to ruin yet another relationship. Jungkook was basically all you had at this point.

“You’ve been seeing other people…other men?” His voice was calm, but you could tell the answer was important to him.

“A bit? Not like, _seeing, seeing_ , but like, hanging out with?”

Jungkook was silent for a moment. He seemed to be choosing his words carefully. “But you’re supposed to belong to me,” he said, almost confused, like you’d just given him a riddle to solve.

“I –“

He interrupted you, **“I even got a tattoo of your name on me! Look!”** He said, pushing his sweatshirt up to expose his toned chest. There it was, right over his heart. _Y/N._

“Wait, what? That’s not real, is it?” You asked, rubbing the ink with your thumb. When it didn’t smudge, you licked your thumb and tried again, rubbing harder this time. It was still perfectly etched into his skin.

You knew you should’ve been freaked out. It only made sense. Jungkook and you weren’t even officially together (in _your_ mind, at least) and it had only been three months that you’d been dating. He certainly hadn’t discussed this tattoo with you. Yet you couldn’t find it in yourself to be scared. In fact, you were actually flattered. Maybe it spoke to how lonely you were, or how affected you were by the betrayal of your former friends. But it was nice to know that at least _somebody_ wanted you, enough to keep a piece of you on their heart.

“Wow, you did this for me? You really like me that much?” You asked in awe, now softly running your fingers over the ink.

“Yeah. What’s not to like? I mean…I love you.” He said it like it was supposed to be obvious.

You felt an overwhelming clarity all of a sudden. You didn’t need your friends, you didn’t need _anyone_ as long as you had Jungkook. He wanted to take care of you. _He had tattooed you to his heart._

“I love you, too.” You did, right? Why wouldn’t you? He was so generous and thoughtful. Maybe you were rushing things, but really, what did you have to lose? You had nothing and no one. “Let’s do it, Kookie, everything you said. Let’s move in and everything else. I’m ready.”

Jungkook looked happy, but not surprised. “Of course…and what about those other guys that you’re just _hanging out with_?”

“They’re nothing.”

He held you close, “Good answer. **You’re mine. All mine.”**


End file.
